Dragon Ascendant
by Capt John Price
Summary: 3 years have passed since Hong Kong Longs and Jake and Rose have been going strong. After the Dark Dragon's defeat in the mystical temple, things seemed to have slowed down in the magical crime department. But something will soon change that and how will Jake, Rose, Spud and Trixie handle it?First American Dragon fanfic, be nice.Takes place concurrently with my other fic Adventure
1. Reintroducing Team Dragon

Hey there, I have been reading American Dragon fanfiction for a very short time admittedly but it has been a great ride. This fic is a part of a series in my attempt to weld together multiple shows together but more on that later. This story takes place almost 3 years after Hong Kong Longs.

"_Thank you Jake, thank you for everything! I'll never forget you." Rose said as she began to rise from the Pantheon building, about to be destroyed by the power of the Aztech skulls._

"_Rose, no!" Jake shouted to Rose and he held her hand to stop her from rising further._

"_Jake, let go. I'll be okay. I promise. I'll be okay." Rose smiled as she tried to hold her tears back before she started rising again._

Jake then woke up in shock, before looking around his surroundings and at the clock which shows that its currently 3.14 in the morning. He soon realizes that it is just a dream. He grabbed his phone and dialled Rose's number.

"Hello...Jake? Is that you? What's wrong?" Rose sleepily spoke into her phone as she was woken up by the ringing phone.

"Hey Rose, I'm sorry if I woke you up. I just wanted to make sure that you're here and you're alright." Jake asked with a concerned tone in his voice which just put a smile on Rose's face.

"Yes Jake, I'm here in my room sleeping just fine. You're having THAT dream again aren't you? I love you and there is nothing that will make me just disappear like that." Rose assured her boyfriend before bidding him goodbye.

After facing the Dark Dragon, Rose and Jake decided to try long-distance dating when he had to head back to New York. After a year, Rose's dad had been posted back to New York and her whole family had moved back.

Rose's parents took a while to get used to the fact that she was dating Jake. Violet, her sister got along quite well with Jake and even flirted with him a little much to Rose's frustrations.

The next morning...

"Good morning, Jakers. How did you sleep last night?" Jonathan Long asked his son as he looked up from his morning paper at the kitchen table.

"I had a nightmare but I soon was able to get back to sleep. So, nothing too bad really." Jake replied nonchantly as he dug into his bacon and eggs that his mother whipped up for him.

"Jake, if the nightmares are interrupting your sleep cycle we may have to get you some therapy sessions." Susan Long told her son to which he said that he is just fine.

Haley then began talking about what her dragon master, Sun had been teaching her this week which is how the magical community views Dragons as advisors and leaders.

Jake then bid his parents goodbye as he went to go pick Rose up at her home. After Violet had finished working on her hair, the three of them soon started making their way to Filmore High School.

"So Rose, I heard that you and Jake had a nice little chat last night or should I say this morning?" Violet teased the couple which caused the both of them to blush uncontrollably.

"Violet, Jake had that nightmare again and he just called to make sure that I was okay. That's all that had happened." Rose told her sister as Jake slung his arm around her shoulder.

Upon reaching school, Rose then walked over to her locker and talked to Danika Hannicut, who she had befriended when she had joined the swim team last year.

Violet walked over to Nigel and began to talk with her good friend as Jake walked up to his trusty friends, Trixie and Spud. This was how they usually end up but the group would rejoin during lunch.

Trixie had been dating Kyle Wilkins for about a year and a half and she was loving every minute of it. Spud had a secret relationship with Stacey but he has told his friends about her and they supported him despite not being too fond of Stacey themselves.

"Jake, man. What happened to you? You look like you haven't slept well last night." Spud asked his friend with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Well, I had a dream of the homecoming dance back in 7th grade again. Heck, I called Rose in the middle of the night to make sure she was okay." Jake said as he opened his locker and grabbed the books that he needed.

"Jakie, it's alright. Things like that can be very traumatising to a person's mental state. Haven't you heard that time heals all wounds? Just give it some more time." Trixie comforted her friend and gave him a quick hug.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful, with the exception of the very eccentric Sigmund Brock teaching the whole gang in Mythology and lunch where Brad had wisely decided to start a food fight, for which he got a quick detention for it.

"So Jake, are you coming over to my house later to study? We can work on the Shakespeare assignment together." Rose asked her boyfriend after she saw Spud and Trixie say goodbye to him.

"Sorry babe, but Gramps said today I got to head to his shop for my dragon duties for the week, as Haley and Sun took responsibility last week." Jake told Rose sadly but she just smiled back at him.

Jake then skateboarded to Gramp's shop and he saw that Fu Dog was watching the news on the old television set. He saw that apparently some squid-faced creature was facing this huge dinosaur shooting missles out of his fingertips.

"Fu, what's that you watching? And where's Gramps? We got to do patrol and dragon duty this week." Jake said to the magical Sher Pei which seemed to shake him awake from his daydream.

"Oh, hey kiddo. The old man is busy picking up some magical supplies at the magical bazaar and he said he should be back soon. Can you believe that this is live and real with aliens and all that?" Fu told Jake before talking about the live news broadcast from Bellwood.

After a while, Gramps returned having bought some blood blossoms which seemed to be Nix suppressors and told Jake that they were going to fly to the empire state building and they soon left in dragon form.

Gramps noted that it has been about 3 years since anything serious threatened the magical world and he was worried. Jake said that it feels nice to live somewhat normally now compared to previously. They soon saw a griffin running away from a goblin hunter and they soon engaged in pursuit.

So, there you go. I do have the story sorta planned out before leading into the bigger picture but I 'd like to hear what you guys thought about it. Until next time.


	2. Not a very pleasant surprise

Hey guys, I am really appreciative of the 2 reviews that I got for chapter 1. Considering that the American Dragon fandom is smaller than some of the others I have been, I must say I'm pleasantly surprised. I do not own American Dragon Jake Long or any of its characters.

Jake and Gramps were busy patrolling the New York City skyline in their dragon forms. Since the Huntsclan were destroyed about 3 years ago, there wasn't a really serious threat to the magical world on a semi-regularly basis.

"So Gramps, has there been anything out of the ordinary these past few days that we dragons need to pay close attention to?" Jake asked his grandpa as the two of them both landed on the Empire State building.

"Well, there was this dispute between the wizards and the witches which has been brewing. A mentally ill goblin had also been caught rampaging through elf territory but that wasn't too much of a hassle remember?" Gramps began listing all the magical world disturbances that have happened this past fortnight.

The relative peace was soon broken when the two dragons soon spotted a troll had stolen some Leprechaun's gold and was running away from it quickly.

Being the magical guardians and peace makers, Jake and Gramps were soon called to action in order to stop the troll thief. Calling the brief fight anticlimactic would be an understatement to say the least.

"Why in the world did you just rob that leprechaun? Seriously, did you really think that you could get away from that scot-free?" Jake asked the troll as he held him at the bottom of his foot.

"Stan need money. Stan saw puny leprechaun walking with huge pot of gold heading to the bank and decide to attack him, easiest money ever made or so Stan thought." The troll, Stan told the American Dragon as Gramps observed Jake's handling of the situation.

"A leprechaun walking around with a pot of gold heading to the bank doesn't give you the right to ambush him before robbing him. I'm feeling a little generous today so I'm going to let you off with a warning but don't let me catch you again." Jake said to the troll before letting him go.

"Young dragon, I commend you for not using violence to ensure the troll does not repeat his offense again and it seems that you have finally learned what it means to be the protector to the magical world." Gramps praised Jake before the two of them flew back to his electronic shop.

Meanwhile on another nearby rooftop...

A hooded figure in a cloak had been witnessing the whole event through a pair of binoculars. To say he was interested in the exchange would be selling it short.

"It appears that young Jake Long has about to finally graduate to become a full-fledged dragon. His dragon master is getting a lot slower so he can't go on for long anyway." Hans Rotwood said as he put his binoculars away.

Hans Rotwood had been observing the whole situation with Jake and his friends since their middle school days and his interest only seems to grow with time. The huntsclan attack on the Pantheon building almost 4 years ago seems to be the turning point when there was less chaos in the magical world.

From what he had learned from the mystical books on mythology, dragon hunters were a very big threat to them and besides the infamous Dark Dragon they were a very big throne in the dragon council's side until the whole situation with the 13 Aztec skulls on the Pantheon building.

"I hope that all this time living in relative peace has no weakened young Jake's resolve, as it will be a shame to capture an opponent who is not at his fullcapability." Rotwood said to himself before laughing evilly.

At the skate park...

Rose had joined Jake, Spud and Trixie at their usual after school past time. Seeing as Jake had tried out soccer for her, she did feel a little obligated to try out his favourite sport.

"I am not so sure about this, standing on the skateboard does seem really unstable to me." Rose told Jake weakly as she looked at Jake skating around on his skateboard.

"It isn't really _that _unstable, but you have flown on my back so how much worse can riding a skateboard be? I promise you that I will be right here to help you okay?" Jake assured his girlfriend with his trademark smirk which did make Rose feel a little more confident.

Rose then tried getting onto the aforementioned skateboard, to which she tried to move forward but she lost her balance and fell to the cold hard pavement. But not before Jake had caught her in his arms.

Spud and Trixie both laughed at the absolutely corny Kodakmoment between the two, but it was lost among the couple who shared a quick kiss before Jake pulled her up to her feet.

"It isn't as easy as you make it look huh? I guess that riding skateboards just aren't my thing. I think I would be keeping to the soccer fields personally, but maybe we should try rollerblading." Rose conceded before suggesting rollerblading as a future couple activity.

"I guess we could try that some other day, I wont laugh at how you are now as I bet you can remember how bad I did when I tried playing soccer." Jake told his girlfriend good naturedly.

"So, Kyle and I are going to work on our social studies project back in my house so I guess I'll see you guys later." Trixie bid her friends goodbye before leaving with Kyle.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm supposed to meet Stacey at the ice cream parlour for our date. See you later, Jake and Rose." Spud said to his friends before riding off to meet his sorta girlfriend on their date.

Jake and Rose then decided to just take a nice walk in the park where they just sat on a park bench and talked about anything and everything there is to talk about. As it got dark, Jake then walked Rose home and kissed her goodnight before making his way home himself.

Rotwood had been spying on his former student from a nearby rooftop. It appears to him that Rose is the most important thing to Jake, something that could possiblybe his downfall.

So what do you guys think? I wouldn't want to get the main story started until about chapter 3 so yeah this was a breather chapter. I hope you guyslike it and please keep up the reviews. Until next time.


	3. A new yet old foe

Hey guys, I wish you guys a Merry Christmas as I should be posting this on Christmas Eve or Christmas day. I would like to thank those who reviewed the previous chapter and hope you will enjoy this one. I do not own American Dragon Jake Long or any of its characters.

In a secret hideout...

"Minion, how are the plans to reveal the American Dragon's identity coming along?" Professor Rotwood asked one of his subordinates at his makeshift secret lair for his resistance group.

"Master, the plans are coming along nicely. We have got the spinx hair net ready and are now deciding on who to use as bait for the trap." Alpha told her master with a bow which made Rotwood smile menacingly.

Rose may have wished for the destruction of all Huntsclan with the Aztec skulls 3 years ago, but there were still quite a number of people who hated magical creatures with a passion. The ex-Huntsclan base below the Empire State building proved useful, and luckily for Rotwood the destruction wave caused by the skulls didn't wipe any Intel from the computers present there.

Professor Rotwood then realized that he needed a few lackeys to carry out his dirty work so he did what any upcoming villain would do, he placed an ad in the classifieds. Surprisingly enough, quite a few people applied just because they hated magical creatures or wanted them captured.

"I am growing a little impatient, the American Dragon is just flying out there practically begging me to capture him so that I can study his inner workings. When can we put our plan into action, underling?" Rotwood asked one of his 'employees' with a hint of displeasure in his tone.

"Sir, the Intel the Huntsclan had on the various magical creatures is very extensive but we still don't have the equipment to keep a dragon in captivity and to research them." Bravo told his boss ashamedly before retreating back into the lab that Rotwood had them construct.

At the Thorn household...

It was a relatively quiet night in the Thorn household, with Violet not staying up really late to read one of her romance novels and Rose not having a nightmare.

"_Rose, I have to tell you something important." Dream Jake told Rose as they were enjoying the scenery looking out over the New York skyline from the Statue of Liberty._

"_What is it, Jake? You do know that you can tell me anything right" Rose said to dream Jake as she smiled sweetly at him which made Jake's heart melt a little._

"_Well, I just wanted to tell you that I lov..." Dream Jake began to tell Rose before he was interrupted by a very loud and obnoxious ring_

Rose then awoke with a very annoyed whine, feeling very frustrated that her first good dream in a week had been rudely interrupted by his trusty alarm clock.

Realizing his situation at an instant, Rose quickly grabbed his clothes and towel before rushing towards the bathroom to get the jump on Violet, well that was the plan.

"Whoops, looks like I get the first shower today sis. I'm sorry Rose but better luck next time." Violet told her twin sister sweetly before ducking into the bathroom to take her shower which left Jake fuming in frustration.

Rose then went downstairs to have his breakfast so as not to waste any time. She soon saw her Dad reading the morning paper and her mom cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Rose. How did you sleep last night and how has school been for you recently?" Adam Thorn asked his daughter. Rose had always been daddy's little girl and talked to her dad quite a lot.

"Yeah honey, I have been wondering how have you and Jake been lately. You guys seem to getting more serious" Marissa Thorn mentioned as she scooped some freshly cooked bacon and eggs onto Rose's plate. Her comment made Rose blush a little.

Rose then told her parents about what was happening in school these past week and how Jake had taken her skateboarding yesterday. Violet eventually finished her shower and Rose quickly finished her breakfast before rushing into the shower.

Later on at school...

The school day had been going on even more boring as usual and that was saying something. Mr Maple had been lecturing them about history, English had Miss Potter going on and on about Hamlet and so on.

"You know, I have never noticed this before but Jake and Rose's relationship seems like a modern retelling of Romeo and Juliet." Spud told his friends as they all came out of 5th period English, one of two classes they all shared along with 1st period Mythology.

"Now that you mention it, you do have a point there Spudinski. Mortal enemies at first before growing into star-crossed lovers having been dealt a bad hand by Fate." Trixie said wishfully which made Jake and Rose laugh as they went their separate ways to their individual lockers.

At Gramps' shop...

Fu dog was busy reading this old book detailing some magical artefacts that have been lost in time while Gramps was busy meditating.

"Hey Lao Shi, I have always wondered but what exactly happened to the Infi-Map? Wouldn't something that powerful be more safe in the hands of the Dragon council?" Fu asked Lao Shi which snapped him out of his trance.

"Fu Dog, the Infi-Map did not actually belong to the council. The council was loaned the map for a short while when the Ghost Zone was under attack by the Ghost King. The map was soon returned to the leader of the far frozen when things had calmed down over there." Lao Shi told his dog sidekick.

Fu then went through the book, looking at other artefacts like the Ruby ring of Ulo and wondered what happened to these mystical objects before shutting the book and grabbed today's paper and went into the bathroom to do his business.

"Master, we have determined that this is the location from where the American Dragon and his mater perform their operations from. Should we strike soon?" Charlie told her master as they pulled up in their hoverboards onto the rooftop facing Gramps' shop.

"Not yet, underling. We must strike when both dragons are there so that none of this escapes to any of their allies." Rotwood said as the both of them activated their cloaking systems on their suits to blend in to the environment.

So, there is that. I hope you guys don't mind the exposition scenes as I want to establish the universe. I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and I will see you guys next time.


	4. Devastating Loss

Hey guys, thanks for your reviews. I seem to be suffering from a mild case of writer's block and school is starting for me so the next chapter will take awhile, consider yourself warned. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I do not own American Dragon Jake Long or any of its characters.

Jake had been going through the motions of going to school and trying to pay attention, Rose had to shake him out of his daydreams quite a few times. Mr Malfroy almost gave him a detention before Jake started to do his work.

"Jakey, you really should start paying attention in class. You can't just keep getting luck that the teachers would be cool with you dreaming." Trixie told Jake as they were walking out of class.

"I have no idea, but I somehow get the feeling like something bad is going to happen and it is making me feel a little anxious." Jake said to which Rose grabbed his hand in hers to try calming him down.

"Jake, I dont know if you have like dragon senses or anything but as you can see there is nothing out of the ordinary here. I don't think it's helping anybody when you just sit there and worry." Rose told Jake who just sighed in defeat and agreed to try to pay more attention.

Trixie and Spud then talked about their plans for the weekend and Jake joined in, temporarily calming his nerves. The group was then interrupted by Jake's ringing cell phone.

Jake answered the call as Trixie, Spud and Rose all looked on with concern evident on their faces. The anxious wait eventually ended about 5 minutes later when Jake finished the call.

"Dude, what happened? You don't look alright, you know that you can tell us anything right? Spud comforted his friend when he saw Jake with an odd look on his face.

"Guys, that was Haley. Some cult members attacked Gramps' shop and kidnapped him and Fu. She and Sun had lost the battle that ensured." Jake told his friends and they all just looked at each other in shock.

Half an hour earlier in Millard Filmore Middle School...

Haley Long had just gotten out of Chemistry 101with her friends, where she had been subjected to a dull 45 minutes of Mr. Vargas going on and on about the history of the Periodic Table and the people involved.

Haley had been put into a public school as her parents decided that it would be best if she had more exposure to the public as a normal teen and the fact that her dragon master also teaches there helps the matter out.

"Hey girl, I have no idea what in the world happened to crack pot. I heard that he hasn't even showed up this week at all. Now, I'm not complaining but it is a suspicious thing to happen." Haley's best friend, Tammy said to her and Haley nodded in agreement.

"Didn't you say that the only times he went missing when your brother was here, he was either up to something or he has his monthly dose of craziness." Jack said to Haley and she just laughed. Tammy has always suspected that her two best friends have something special.

Sun appeared and asked to talk to Haley alone, her two best friends understood that Haley needs time with her master and said they'll see her later. Sun then talked to Haley about how she had been making good progress in her dragon training.

They discussed that Haley may be due to take her dragon profiency test so that she can be the official back-up to Jake. They were then interrupted by Sun's phone ringing which surprised the both of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry Haley. Wait, what happened?! I will be over there as soon as I can and I'll be bringing Haley too. We'll make sure to tell Jake." Sun answered and quickly hung up the call.

"I bet that that was not a sign of good news. So, what do I need to call Jake about?" Haley asked her master as they quickly left the building in Dragon form to make their way to Lao Shi's shop.

At Lao Shi electronics...

Professor Rotwood and his gang of extremists had jumped into Lao Shi's shop guns blazing and in traditional Huntsclan style, a few of them got taken out by the booby traps set by Fu Dog.

"Surrender Dragon, and I promise you that you will not be harmed." Alpha said to Lao Shi as she pointed a net launcher loaded with Sphinx hair at him along with the reverse-engineered Huntsclan staff that they had salvaged from the base.

"Never, I suggest that you people leave my shop so that no further harm will befall you." Lao Shi said to Alpha with his usual calm demeanour and this pissed Rotwood off. Lao Shi turned into his dragon form and forced the intruders outside, which

Rotwood and Bravo then rushed to attack Fu but they were interrupted by the appearance of Sun and Haley. The two dragons held their own against the plasma firing staffs of Rotwood and his cronies.

Suddenly, a second group of cult members launched a net that was fitting with a few Galvan innovations which left the occupants of the net completely helpless.

"Dragon, this blood blossom tranquilizer is an intense sedative to the magical kind and it will knock you out for 12-36 hours. I hope you will enjoy your nap." Charlie said to Gramps as she shot him with a dart containing the said sedative.

"Troops, grab the elder dragon and the talking dog and we shall retreat. They should serve as enough of a message to the magical community. Leave the other dragons like this as a warning for the American Dragon." Rotwood ordered his minions before they all started to fire their grappling guns and set off.

Jake eventually made his way there, not more than 10 minutes after Rotwood had left. He then released Sun and Haley and they told him what had happened in more detail.

The fact that Rotwood was using old Huntsclan weapons did give Jake a bad flashback to the last time he had faced the Huntsclan and how helpless he felt to them that day.

So, how was it? For me personally, I felt that this should be a little more action packed but in the end I felt that this version wouldn't be that interesting to read. So, tell me what you think in your reviews and I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
